


Butterflies

by chaoticbanjo



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cowboys, Family, Found Family, Friendship, Gay, Gen, goodnight and billy are gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbanjo/pseuds/chaoticbanjo
Summary: Reuben Wayne, an outlaw-turned-railroad-baron, takes over a town after killing their sheriff. Wayne and his gang raid the town every month and force the locals to build his railroad. After a citizen of the town leads a band of locals to stop Wayne and is killed, his widow, Emma Cullen, knows something must be done to stop Wayne. Emma and her friend meet the bounty hunter, Sam Chisholm. Chisholm manages to recruit 8 men: a gambler, an outlaw, an ex-Confederate soldier, his partner, a hunter, a Comanche warrior, and a young pickpocket. A motley crew for sure, but one that just might be able to take down the notorious Reuben Wayne.





	Butterflies

The saloon door swung open, letting in a gust of warm, dusty outside air. In walked a tall man with a black cowboy hat pulled low over his eyes, spurs jangling. He was followed by 6 other men, all of whom were a bit dirty and disheveled. A woman and another men followed them. They had traveled far. All 7 men heavily sat down at a table, and the two other people sat at another. The seven men relaxed, and began to joke around and talk with each other.

You see, these weren’t ordinary men. They were skilled bounty hunters. The man and the woman who were travelling with the men needed help. Sam Chisholm had recruited 6 other men to help him carry out the very dangerous task. He had traveled far and wide to find the most skilled killers he could. The seventh man had been found only the day before, and Chisholm decided that this was probably enough men. One man, Joshua Faraday, stood and started to walk to the bar. After walking only a few paces from his table, he collided with a boy. They slammed into each other and then stumbled backwards, but both men regained their balance. Faraday scowled, grabbed the boy by his sleeve and pulled him closer. “Watch where you’re going, kid.” He spat. Faraday shoved the boy aside and kept walking. The boy glared at Faraday’s back, brushed by the chairs that the other men occupied and briskly walked out the door. Faraday came back with the drinks. The men drank a little too much, but were talking and laughing more than they had in days. And it felt good.

**. . .**

The men and their two friends were outside, kicking up dirt as they walked down the road. Slightly drunk, the men were talking and laughing loudly as they skipped back to their horses. Faraday, our of habit, put his hand on his gun. Only this time, his hand found an empty holster, his fingers grasped the gun-shaped air, hungry for the feel of protection.

“My gun.” Faraday yelled, “someone stole my goddamn gun!” The other men stopped and spun around. Chisholm looked baffled.

“But who could’ve-“ Sam began, but he was cut off by Faraday, who had stopped dead, a hand in his vest pocket. 

“And my money! All my money is gone." He said, his anger building by the second. He hated being caught off guard, and he especially hated losing.

7 other hands frantically flew to pockets and gun holsters, but all items were safe and sound in pockets and holsters. Chisholm finally had the chance to finish what he had been saying.

"How could that be possible? If someone stole your stuff you would've seen em'."


End file.
